The purpose of the project is to study alterations in the immune system caused by malignancy and chemotherapy. The status of the immune system in Hodgkin's and non-Hodgkin's lymphomas is being evaluated before, during and after chemotherapy. Immunotherapy of nodular non-Hodgkin's lymphomas with MER will be evaluated and a randomized clinical trail with in vitro monitoring of the immune system is beginning. The status of the immune system in patients with ovarian cancer is being investigated. An animal model of ovarian cancer provides opportunities for studies of immunotherapy and chemotherapy. Studies of the immunosuppressive properties of chlorozotocin, a new non-marrow toxic nitrosourea, are underway in both humans and mice. Infection in immunosuppressed host is being evaluated. A retrospective review of 156 cases of Candidiasis detected at post mortem examination is being completed. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Young, R.C. and DeVita, V.T.: The treatment of pneumocystis carinii pneumonia: Current status of the regimens of pentamidine isethionate and pyrimethamine - sulfadiazine. Nat'l Cancer Inst. Monogr. 43: 193-198, 1976. Fisher, R.I., Jaffe, E.S., Braylan, R.C., Andersen, J.C., Tan, H.K.: Immunoblastic lymphadenopathy: Evolution into a malignant lymphoma with plasmacytoid features. Am. J. Med. 61: 553-559, 1976.